


Ex-Boyfriend Tag

by bixgchan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is a Bomb Ass Babe, Feelings, M/M, Sexual Tension, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgchan/pseuds/bixgchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi sees Eren again after a year and a half on the set of where they filmed YouTube rewind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by [ This video by Kian Lawley ](https://youtu.be/2LkRR0fYe_M). and also [ This video by Andrea Russett ](https://youtu.be/yBPnTqc-FL8). Which, by the way, if you haven't seen this then WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YO? 
> 
> LOL
> 
> Ok so onto more important matters. :^)  
> 1\. This fic was already uploaded around early January (2016) and somehow, along with 2 other of my fics, were deleted from AO3. I don't know how that happened but I talked to some people about it and they informed me that it isn't possible to ever redeem them, so, /sigh/.  
> 2\. I don't know what's happening in this story anymore LOL. It was sitting in my drafts, and i'm kind of drunk right now, so fuck it I'm posting it.  
> 3\. No beta. Haven't proof read. I'm a lousy person with no dignity so I may never update but when I do it would either be tomorrow or six years later so sorry about that in advance.
> 
> I'm annoying, this is annoying. SORRY. LOL. 
> 
> Also, Levi is a stunt man while Eren's a vlogger. OK  
> Enjoy reading!

“Thank you so much for joining us, Mr. Ackerman!” Jenny, as her nametag says her name to be, said in a much too cheerful voice to be considered genuine. Levi doesn’t really mind, maybe it’s because they’ve been filming for a good solid seven hours and the busy streets of Los Angeles was the very last place he wants to be in right now.

Levi grunted in response, dragging his eyes away from the too-bright lights of a too-close camera that’s suddenly a little too focused on his face, which is set in its perpetual scowl – no surprise there – with a tall, tan, brunette behind the device.

The raven felt his heart skip a beat. There could only be one person with the same attributes as someone who is required to attend the filming. Levi had a moment in which there was a flash behind his eyes, a memory, perhaps; someone with a beautiful smile and soft hands, with eyes that spoke of affection.

He blinks the vision away rapidly.

 _That did not just happen,_ he thinks.

Suddenly, the camera was torn away from his line of vision, and instead was replaced by bright teal eyes that were wide and held a surprised emotion in them. “Levi?” _Fuck,_ Levi thinks, _that voice._

Levi looked up at the young man wearing black skin-tight jeans and an over-sized sweater made from a light material in a cream color, making the brunette’s natural tan contrast in an appealing way.

“Eren?” Levi already knew it was him, it couldn’t be anyone else.

Eren let out a light chuckle, turning off the digital camera he was holding and putting it in one of the pockets of his jeans, walking up to Levi to give the raven a hug.

Levi tensed up just a little bit; not enough to alert Eren (though he’s certain the brunette already figured it out and just shrugging it off) but just right to make him stand a bit taller so when he brings his hands up to Eren’s back to return the gesture, it felt comfortable.

It felt… nice.

“How long has it been since I last saw you?” Eren asked, letting Levi go in the process and instead settling on standing beside the older man. Levi tries to not grit his teeth at the sudden realization that Eren got a bit taller throughout the time period he hadn’t seen the brunette.

“Probably well over a year and a half.” Levi replies, looking away from Eren’s neck – it’s not his fault that he’s met with Eren’s neck every single time he turns his head towards the younger man. “You got taller again, brat.”

Eren laughs at that, genuine, _real,_ and Levi has to steady himself before something embarrassing happens. “I’m still a growing man, after all.” Eren muses, before looking around him at the busy set filled to the brim with different youtubers from various parts of the world and a hell lot of busy people carrying around costumes, cameras, lights, and microphones.

All in all it was a normal scene for an annual recording of YouTube Rewind.

“Done with your scene?” Eren asks, still not looking at the raven, while Levi nods before elaborating. “I did a stunt with some other stunt-dude named Connie. Still have one more scene to go, though.”

“Going to be in that cameo for Hanji’s part?” Eren questions, already knowing the answer to that even before the raven grunts out a half-hearted, “Yeah, sucks to be me.” In which the brunette snorts, shaking his head a few times before telling Levi that he has to do a cameo for that one too.

Levi stared up at Eren, his eyes softening despite his jaw clenching, looking up at Eren with a fond look as the brunette struggles to stand up-right as he shakes with mirth.

Levi thought he looked adorable.

Suddenly, the raven was filled with an overwhelming feeling of nostalgia and want. He glances towards the set once again, they were in some park in the middle of nowhere and they filmed right before daylight. Right now, though, it’s nearing lunch time and the weather couldn’t be much better – warm,   but not too warm that you can’t wear a sweater without having to sweat balls every two minutes.  Then he lets his eyes travel back to the young man beside him who’s finally settled down from his fit of giggles, wiping away invisible tears from the corners of his bright and expressive eyes – Eren Jaeger, just turned twenty-three last 30th of March.

Eren Jaeger was also his boyfriend of three years and eight months.

With heavy emphasis on the ‘ _was’_.  

Levi was about to ask the brunette something, but his voice died down in his throat when someone from the production area wearing a red polo shirt appeared in front of them seemingly popping up from god knows where, informing them that Ms. Hanji was about to start their scene and they need the raven and the brunette in the set.

Eren nodded politely at the man and made a motion to grab Levi’s wrists, dragging him away from where they stood and following the man who fetched them. Levi schooled his features, thankful for the fact that Eren wasn’t looking at him but was instead staring straight ahead; it would’ve been a little awkward to explain if his ex-boyfriend saw him blushing when said ex grabbed his wrists.

Doing so would just be too risky.

Levi doesn’t want to face the consequences of doing so.

Feelings are fickle, apparently.

The man in the red polo shirt brought them inside a secluded area of what seemed to be a rundown apartment, pointing them into a room where they can clearly hear someone cackling in laughter.

Eren shook his head, glancing down at Levi to give the raven an encouraging grin and Levi feels his heart clench. He’s glad the brunette doesn’t question his sudden lack of responsiveness as their feet take them into the mess they are soon to be a part of.

The room’s walls were bare – plain white, actually. How this was supposed to be the set for Hanji’s scene was a mystery that was quickly solved as silver and teal eyes darted to the wooden table placed at the middle of the room.

The wooden table was made out of old pieces of wood, some of them burned around the edges with nail heads pointing out in awkward angles. On the rough surface, however, were placed a series of utensils which are used ranging from simple kitchen-necessities to out-of-this-world scientific hysteria. Splashes of unknown liquids decorated the circumference of the area to which Levi expressed his utmost disgust.

Right behind the table stood an ecstatic Hanji, their hair done up in that crazy bun that seemed to defy gravity, they were wearing hipster glasses to match up with their outfit that looks like it fits a teenager more than someone around their age, but it’s okay, because it’s Hanji and everyone in the YouTube community knows not to mess with whatever’s going on in the brunette’s head.

Levi and Eren made their way towards Hanji.

That was their first mistake.

“Oh my gosh!” There they go. The brunette started bouncing in uncontained delight at the sight of the two, they maneuvered around the wooden table to make their way towards the two men, throwing their hands around them with a force enough to kill a couple of those mythical beings called titans.

“My two favorite gays are here with me, I AM SO HAPPY!” Hanji squealed, Eren laughed, Levi scowled.

“Actually, Hanji, I’m bisexual.” Eren states, pulling away from Hanji’s crushing grasp but maintaining contact by slipping an arm around the other brunette’s shoulders to give it a reassuring squeeze.

Levi grimaced, “Gee, thanks for broadcasting my sexuality like that. I’m surprised you hadn’t put up a darn fucking billboard saying so, might have saved you the trouble.” The raven said as greeting, immediately letting go of Hanji the first chance he got, wiping away all the filth Hanji had given him.

Hanji smiled widely, eyeing Levi up and down and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, “My, my, Levi. I knew you were all about class but it’s kind of taking it over the top to show up as a cameo to _my_ scene wearing a suit and tie, yeah?”

Levi ignored her, opting to let Eren do all the talking while he tries to see if he got any of those offending liquids on him. Eren cleared his throat, drawing Hanji’s attention to him, “Levi’s scene was he had to role play the Mafia Boss from a game that one popular gamer, Armin, did. He kicked some stunt-men’s butts, too. He was fucking badass, if you ask me.”

Levi felt a creeping heat from his neck but he willed it away. He would forever blame it on the weather coupled with the outfit he was in. Definitely. Doesn’t have anything to do with Eren knowing what he did prior their reunion. None at all, okay.

Hanji chuckled wildly, “All I heard from that was role play, butt, and fucking. Kind of kinky, if you ask me.” Hanji grinned, quirking up their face as they looked in between the two flushed men between them.

“Shut the fuck up, goggles.” Levi hissed.

“Aye-aye, cap’n.” Hanji gave him a mock salute, laughing when Levi only glared at them harder.

It was then that the producer yelled out to them to get ready for the shoot, and they listened to the director’s orders of what they were going to do.

After about twenty minutes they finally wrapped up for the day and Levi was shrugging off his suit while walking back to the tent near the park to get his small carry-on bag that he brought with him to shooting. When he grabbed his bag from an unoccupied chair with the name “Ackerman” emblazoned against the back, it’s then that he noticed a familiar brunette with beautiful teal eyes following him.

“Yo,” Eren starts as greeting, sidling up next to Levi as the raven removed his tie and loosened up his button-up shirt. “You flew from France?”

Levi nodded before shooting a question back at Eren, “You flew in from Germany?”

Eren smiled before shaking his head. Levi raised a thin eyebrow in question, Eren shrugged, walking alongside Levi as they made their way to the exit. “I’ve lived here for about six months now,” Eren replied, looking ahead of him, “It’s nice.” He adds.

Levi stopped in his tracks, looking at Eren incredulously like he can’t believe what he heard. “Why?” He asks, as the brunette finally stopped walking to look at Levi all innocently.

“I just needed a change of pace.”

Levi nodded in understanding, proceeding to carry on walking. “How did Mikasa take it?”

“She took it pretty well, said it was about time for me to do so.”

“That easy?”

“I had a hard time believing it myself but it all worked out. Got me a nice apartment courtesy of course of Grisha’s money and I’m finally starting to have the life that I wanted. Well, sort of?” Eren sighed, stepping out in the warm California afternoon and humming to himself.

Levi looked at him and all he saw was someone gorgeous that deserved more to the world than what he gets.

Without thinking, the words were out of his mouth. “Hey, Eren, how about we make a collaboration video, yeah? Just like the old times.”

Eren just turned to him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, Levi stared back, before finally realizing their current proximity before clearing his throat and looking away, tucking his hands into the pockets of his dress pants.

“I mean, I really need some new content and –”

“Levi,”

“We used to make collabs frequently, brat. It’s just –”

“Sure.”

“It’ll be a great break from stunts, you know. And – what?” Levi finally caught himself from his rambling when he whipped his head around to look back at Eren, who had his teal eyes turned away from the raven and a faint blush painting the brunette’s cheeks. “Eren, what did you say?”

“I said,” Eren had to clear his throat and steady himself before he can even continue that train of thought. “Sure, we – we can make a collab if you want.”

Levi’s breath hitched. “Okay.” _Fuck_ that wasn’t meant to sound breathless.

Eren finally looked at him after a few moments, and Levi saw something akin to fondness in those bright eyes, fondness that he hoped to the gods that did not reflect in his own stormy grey orbs.

“How about lunch?” Eren inquires; Levi just shrugs and mumbles “McDonald’s will have to do. Do you have a car, brat? Let’s just get drive-thru. Is it fine to film at your place?”

“Oh yeah, I’ve got a car. I’d even let you drive the pretty thing. I would love to show you to my place, so, yeah.” Eren said as he lead the way towards where he parked the car, Levi in tow. After about half a block, he turned a corner, where a sleek black Lambo Gallardo was in view.

“I’m guessing that’s your car?” Levi asked in awe and disbelief.

“Perks of having an absent father pay your way through life, Levi. _Perks_.” Eren laughed it off, and Levi feels his eyebrows twitch at how carefree Eren is at having to own a frickin _Lamborghini_. Eren then proceeded to walk to the passenger side, urging Levi to walk to the opposite door. Once Levi reached the other side of the car, Eren tossed him the keys.

“You sure about this, brat?” Levi asked out of respect, believe it or not. Not just anyone would want another person to drive their _Lamborghini._

“You know I trust you with my life, cap’n. It’s all yours.” Eren smiled a sad smile that sends Levi’s blood burning, though his cheeks felt a little too warm from what the younger man said. “Now unlock the damn door and let’s get ourselves some unhealthy, cheap, and delicious lunch.”

“Same as always, Eren?”

“Yep,” Eren agreed, sliding up into the leather seats once Levi finally unlocked the doors. “Same as always.”

***

An hour and half after weaving through traffic, shitting with the lady who handled the drive-thru by fucking up their orders at least three times, and another couple of minutes of more driving and trying to comprehend Eren’s directions, Levi finds himself seated on a plush leather couch trying not to gawk at Eren’s apartment.

Grisha’s got some money, that’s for fucking sure.

They were in the part of town where you’ll find the same type of people living in the same type of houses driving the same type of cars, Eren’s… _house,_ (though that’s putting it mildly – like, _very_ mild) was between some type of majestic white house and an apartment made out of glass – pretty fucking fancy.

Though Levi wasn’t too surprised to see the bungalow haven seated in the middle of a wide yard, the entrance wasn’t too wide, and the doors were decent sized. Once they parked the car somewhere on the huge freaking yard, Levi tossed the keys back to Eren and they proceeded to walk the few steps towards the wooden double-doors in silence.

The outside was beautiful but nothing prepared the raven for the house’s interior – which was fucking _immaculate._

It was what any college boy living independently would die for, except Eren’s not a college boy, but that’s how it looks like.

You wouldn’t guess having to have a living room full of bean bags and a dining room looking like a bar to be owned by someone who’s in their early twenties. Though a bit of a punk dash of Eren’s personality can be seen too, what with the leather seats and the black carpets and a coat rack that looks more of like a pitch fork, to be honest.

Though Levi could probably spend the whole day just admiring the place of Eren’s residence, the brunette was adamant on pulling Levi towards one of the leather couches on the living room and taking out their food.

McDonald’s is the frickin bomb.

“So, any ideas on what we’re going to do?” Eren started, after a few minutes of chewing on some fries.

Levi shrugged, but replied nonetheless. “Have no idea, but we’re going to be doing one video for each of our channels, right?” To which Eren nodded.

“How about we tweet out to our followers for an idea?” The tall brunette suggested.

“Yeah, that’ll be easier. Better to give the viewers what they want to see rather than racking up our brains for something to do.” Levi agreed, and Eren just laughed. _Same old, Levi,_ he thinks.

The raven was munching on a cheeseburger when Eren took out his smart phone from a pocket of his jeans and sneakily took a selfie of Levi and him, the brunette was grinning widely while the raven was unaware and was eating unashamedly.

The shutter sounded.

Levi quickly whipped his head around just in time to see Eren putting down his phone and typing furiously on the damn thing, Levi put his burger down on the glass coffee table, “Eren…”

Said brunette took off and ran.

“Not on my watch, brat. Come back here.” Levi threatened, Eren shrieked and ran faster.

“I’m just tweeting for the both of us so you won’t have to!” Eren screamed in defense, hyperaware of the extra pounding of steps steadily catching up with him.

“You could’ve told me about it first.” Levi replied calmly which made it a whole lot more terrifying.

Eren was almost done with the tweet and all he needed was to tap on the “Tweet” button to send it out but before he could do so Levi was already holding onto his shoulders and putting his weight on him to bring the brunette down, and before they could both react Eren was on the carpeted floor with his phone in one hand while Levi was straddling him, both of his hands on each of Eren’s shoulders, faces inches apart.

Levi’s face was in a sneer.

“Show me the picture.” Levi demanded, Eren shook his head.

Eren took the moment when Levi glared at him to tap the “Tweet” button, successfully broadcasting the candid picture along with a request for video ideas.

“Too late, cap’n.” Eren looked up at the raven sheepishly, before their position started to register and suddenly Eren’s face was a little too red and his groin was feeling a little too satisfied.

Levi stared at Eren for a long while before he finally got to put two and two together and figured out why the brunette suddenly looked like a tomato, and the raven hurriedly stood up, facing away from the younger man.

“I fucking hate you.” The raven stated.

“No you don’t.” Eren joked, well at least he tried to, and in the end it sounded more of like a plea.

Levi hates him for being right.

Levi schooled his features before looking back at the brunette still lying on the carpeted floor with an arm over his face to cover his expression; Levi decided not to dwell on further on why Eren was hiding his face after that little incident, instead he opted on clearing his throat, “I’m going to the bathroom.”

“Don’t get lost.”

“I can find on my own where your fucking bathroom is, brat,” Levi spat, while Eren chuckled, the sound muffled by the arm still covering his face. “Give me ten minutes, pretty sure by then there’d be at least a hundred video prompts available for our expense.” Levi only heard Eren grunt out something close to an ‘air it out after you take a shit’ before he made his way to the bathroom.

Levi reached his destination, a huge bathroom in an archway from the dining room. He closed the door behind him and locked it, leaning his body over it and tilting his head up to the ceiling with a heavy sigh. He closed his eyes, only to see Eren beneath him and looking _wrecked_ and that shouldn’t turn him on as much as it does. Levi dry-washed his face and mumbled below his breath, “Keep it together, Ackerman.”

He walked to the sink and gripped the edge of the fine marble to look at his own reflection on the mirror, “Get your shit together, he’s your _ex,_ dammit.”

It took a bit more than ten minutes to calm himself down and take care of some much more… _pressing_ matters in the most appropriate way that he could. Levi nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of soft rapping on the bathroom door.

“What the fuck is it, brat? I said ten minutes.”

“It’s been twelve minutes already, Levi. Hard shit?”

Levi frowned, feeling like he’s only been in the bathroom for over three minutes but that didn’t seem to be the case, he washed his hands and weaved his hand through his hair before tossing the door open.

To a sight of Eren with a fucking oversized sweater barely clinging on to his shoulders and black sweatpants riding incredibly low on his hips, his phone in hand. _Fuck,_ Levi thinks, _This is turning out to be a really bad idea._

“You sure took your time in there.” Eren mused; an eyebrow raised in curiosity but didn’t press the matter anymore. Eren shook his head, “I got the prompts, but I figured you needed some comfy clothes so I left some in Mikasa’s room for you, you just turn that corner there and the room’s the second door to the right.” Eren instructs.

Levi looked at the brunette with a questioning gaze, to which Eren sighed. “I made sure they fit on you, they were your clothes after all.” Eren shook his head, mumbling something under his breath.

“Get changed. I’ll be in the living room.” Eren walked back towards the direction of the living room, and Levi certainly did _not_ stare at his ass.

He needed to get this over with before Levi does something he’s not supposed to do.

(Deep inside Levi wonders why Eren brought Levi’s clothes with him when he moved to L.A.)

***

Once Levi was out of his formal attire and in a shirt and a pair of sweatpants that he thought he lost but smelled a lot like Eren’s detergent powder, he was already in the middle of the process of a mental breakdown.

Mostly due to the fact that 90% of the requests they got on Twitter was this tag called the “Ex – Boyfriend Tag”, which, to be honest wasn’t a bad idea and a nice update to the old collaboration video he and Eren did a few years back called the “Boyfriend Tag”.

All’s fine and dandy, before Levi got to see the contents of the tag itself.

The first part was called “The Lightning Round” where someone will fire off a series of questions and the other person would try to answer as much and as accurate as they can in the time span of sixty seconds.

The second was when they go on Google and search their ship name and discuss the results.

Now those two were pretty fucking easy, but that’s not what Levi’s worried about, no.

It was at the third part, where for the first person’s video, they have to _cuddle_ and _talk_ about their past relationship. On the second person’s video, they have to fucking _kiss_ then _talk_ about how they felt about it.

Eren cleared his throat and acted all cool but it didn’t look all that convincing what with the wild blush covering his cheeks, “It’s either this or the smoothie challenge, you know.”

Levi knows that Eren knows that they both know that they do not want anything to do with the smoothie challenge.

Levi sighed, sagging on the couch and putting both of his arms over his face, “Let’s just do this. _Fuck.”_

They agreed to film Eren’s video first and Levi’s last.

That meant the kiss would come on Levi’s video and that meant the raven would be the one to edit that one.

 _Fuck_ , he thinks.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am ashamed of myself LOL. burn me alive or something. :'^) ALSO, i'm sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> BUT! I am so happy to hear about what some of you thought about the first chapter from the comments. It warms my stone-cold heart. LOL. Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks. ♡
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Frustration.

If there was a word that can describe what Levi’s currently feeling right now, that would be the perfect term to use. Never before had the raven been so agitated just with setting up a fucking camera on a fucking tripod.

“What the fuck are you doing _now,_ brat?” Levi asked, not bothering to hide the exasperation from his voice.

Eren was currently trying to stall, acting as if he suddenly forgot how to set up the camera a good few feet away from the bed. He kept on messing up and by the sixth time the camera shutter _‘failed to respond’_ , Levi lost all patience to keep up his calm façade and took every chance he was presented with to tell the brunette what he was doing wrong specifically.

Levi lay down on the king sized bed with an exasperated sigh, never mind having to feel anxious about _his_ video, it seems like it would take forever before they even start to film Eren’s. The raven proceeded to meticulously maneuver the closest pillow that he has within reach and brought it to his face, groaning into the soft and plush material.

He heard Eren say something but his voice was muffled by the pillow so Levi extracted that thing ( _which smelled deliciously like Eren)_ from his face and cocked his head towards the brunette who finally had the set-up together and ready. Levi sat up from his previous lying position and looked at the brunette who was making his way towards the bed. Levi took notice of how the brunette kept on gnawing on his lower lip ( _very distracting)_ , the slight dust of pink on his cheeks and the stutter in his voice when he speaks.

“Finally, brat.” Levi stated, patting the space beside him to indicate where Eren should sit. Eren sat down, and the following silence was spent with Levi staring at the younger man while Eren took his time trying to regulate his breathing. Once the brunette seemed calm enough, he turned to Levi with a determined grin on his face. “Okay, I’m ready. Let’s do this, cap’n.”

Levi momentarily lost his bearings because of that grin, averting his eyes and focused his attention to the camera. “Thought you’d never say so.”

***

“Okay, first of all, _what the fuck?”_ Levi cries out, giving Eren a look.

“You better answer, Levi, you’re losing time!” Eren shouts back in barely contained glee. The brunette was having too much fun torturing Levi with the questions he prepared. They were in the middle of the Lightning Round, and the first question was fairly easy; normal, casual, something that any self-respecting and serious ex-boyfriend would know about their previous lover. Eren had asked him where their first vacation was and Levi answered knowingly with _‘my hometown.’_

The raven thought the following questions would be as easy.

He had thought wrong.

Take into account, the current question he’s stuck on. He can take it easy if he chooses, but he had set his mind on answering as many questions as he can because, _uh, hello?_ YouTube’s personal badass talking here? He’s not going to let something like _this_ turn him into a blubbering mess.

Ah, but alas. It’s too late now, the camera has got his initial reaction and Eren would not give that kind of content up. Levi can still feel the warmth on his cheeks and behind his neck, staring daggers at Eren who was chuckling with mirth at where he was seated next to Levi, barely able to maintain an ounce of decorum.

“Fifteen seconds!” Eren announces, showing Levi his phone. “Would you answer or skip the question, Levi?”

Levi curses Eren inwardly. His name shouldn’t sound that nice on the brunette’s tongue.

“I’ll answer.” Levi grits out, and Eren looks at him with a challenging glint in his eye. “Alright,” Eren concedes. “Tell me your favorite sex position.”

“When you ride me.” Levi says with a tone of finality.

Eren chokes on his own spit, nodding along while his face burns a lovely shade of crimson. Levi smirks; he counts this as a win. Eren continued with the questions.

“How many tattoos did I have before we broke up?”

“Eleven.”

“Okay. Who’s my favorite character from Teen Wolf?”

“Derek Hale.”

“Right! He’s just perfect I can’t even – “ Eren starts to go on about the perfection that is Derek Hale, says something about the writers not taking care of the character so the actor had to leave the show, but before Eren gets on to his hero worship Levi had to cut in. “Next question, Jaeger!”

“Oh, right. Sorry, Levi.” Eren mutters hurriedly, giggling.

Levi grips the blankets of the bed.

“Favorite color?”

“Trick question. You don’t have one.” Levi answered matter-of-factly. Eren was an artist; he waxes poetic about every single color.

“Spot on, mate!” Eren says, he seems to be really enjoying this. Levi can’t blame the younger man, he’s having fun too. “Forty seconds, next question, where did we meet?”

“Too easy, Eren. At our boss’s wedding.”

“Right!” Eren looks at him with glassy eyes, sparkling with mirth and innocence and hope. “You remembered.” Eren’s voice softened up at that part, pulling at Levi’s heartstrings. The raven put a hand on Eren messy tuft of hair, ruffling it more. “Why would I forget?” Levi replied, just as breathless.

Eren’s eyes momentarily widened, he was about to say something when suddenly the beeping of the timer to indicate that sixty seconds are up startles him.

Levi let his hand drift down, hurried and stiff, while Eren coughs embarrassedly before turning to face the camera properly. “So, that’s it for the Lightning Round. We don’t know how Levi had failed that so badly, but I’ll put the score somewhere on the screen when I edit.”

“Oy, brat, I aced that part. You just kept stalling!” Levi argued, looking at Eren through the view finder of the camera instead of turning to look at the brunette.

“Of course, of course, buttercup. You did great.” Eren dismissed him jokingly, catching his gaze at the view finder and turning away abruptly. Levi rolls his eyes, but there’s a faint smile on his lips.

“Alright, what’s next?” Levi asked, Eren took a few seconds humming in thought and shuffling through his phone. “We go through the internet for ‘#Ereri or #Riere’.” Eren states, looking up from his phone to look at Levi. “You want to do this on your phone or should we set up a laptop?”

Levi thought about it for a few moments before grumbling out an affirmation to just use a laptop. Mainly because of the reason that, as he can distinctly remember, his pass code was their anniversary and his home screen was a photo that hits a little too close to home.

Levi had no doubt in his mind that Eren knew where and when that photo was taken, and so, to avoid any uncomfortable and awkward conversation, the laptop it is.

What the raven didn’t know was that Eren was going to be really happy about this decision and proceeded to twist around, crawling on his hands and knees on the bed towards the bedside drawers. Levi’s breath catches in his throat when Eren’s sweater rides up his torso, revealing soft and sun-kissed skin, tries hard not to look at how the brunette’s sweatpants cling to his backside.

A very plump and defined backside.

“Eren, what are you doing?”

“Oh, I’m reaching for the laptop, it’s somewhere here.” Eren didn’t bother to look back as he replied. He was now lying flat on his stomach on the bed, neck arched beautifully that is only possible courtesy of the younger man’s flexibility, stretching for the laptop that was inconveniently ( _conveniently)_ placed at the bottom slot of the drawer.

Okay.

_Breathe, Ackerman._

If you ask Levi about it he’d deny he took a few precious seconds to appreciate the view he was offered with by some kind of forgiving angel from whatever heaven that, apparently, existed. Rather, he’d say he respects Eren very much so and had turned his head away just as Eren started groaning in effort of reaching for the laptop. Levi didn’t have anything inappropriate in his head at that time.

He’d be lying.

( _Not for the first time, though.)_

When Eren finally righted his posture, Levi had dragged a stool he found idly lying about. It was a type of stool he can specifically remember Eren used when the brunette was painting, so Eren can put the laptop on there for both of them to see. Eren did so and Levi froze when he saw Eren’s desktop wallpaper.

It was the one they took when they went on a trip to Hawaii sometime around two years and a few months into their ( _previous)_ relationship. Levi remembers when Eren took it, they were on a helicopter going towards a small island off towards the coast and Eren had the camera in a very odd angle that made the sunlight bounce off irregularly in the lenses. More than half of the photo’s of the beautiful tropical sunset they can view from the helicopter, and the rest of the picture is of their silhouette swallowed up by shadows, Eren looking out at the window with a soft contented smile, and Levi was off to the very edge of the photo. One of his arms was tucked behind Eren’s body, he remembers he had it against Eren’s waist but you couldn’t really tell from the angle. But the only thing that you can clearly see was how he had his face tucked into the crook of Eren’s neck, eyes closed and nuzzled into the younger man.

Coincidentally, it was his home screen photo, too.

_Huh._

“Well this is awkward.” Levi mumbles and notes how Eren stiffens beside him.

Eren makes a pained sound and quickly opens up a web browser, dragging his hands over his eyes while Levi wiggled his eyebrows at the camera. “You can kill me now, Levi.”

“Now that would be unpractical. We have to talk about this, brat.” Levi urges on, hiding a brief sense of satisfaction at the thought that Eren had not deleted that photo.

“Okay, first of all I didn’t do that. My laptop’s desktop background goes on slideshow and every photo from the pictures folder is included so that was pure coincidence!” Eren tries to save himself, but Levi was having none of it.

“Sure it is.” Levi drags the word out, openly mocking the brunette.

“It is!”

“You haven’t deleted the photo even though we broke up over a year ago?” Levi prods.

“Well in my defense it’s a pretty photo, so…”

Levi can feel his lungs constrict involuntarily at that statement, eyes wide on the brunette. “Let’s just carry on, okay?” Eren pleads helplessly, Levi was worried for half a second that he had pushed too far, but the blush on the brunette’s face placated him.

“Alright.” Levi agrees.

***

By some point they ended up abandoning the laptop and using Eren’s phone instead. Somehow they ended up reading fan fiction, and somehow, they also ended up lying on the bed because they have agreed to do the internet surfing and cuddling and talking all in one bundle.

All in one warm and fuzzy bundle.

( _Levi can’t be persuaded to disagree._ )

So this is where he is now, on Eren’s bed that is way too comfortable, under sheets that have a way too high thread count, with Eren cuddled up to him.

( _Levi regrets nothing.)_

It wasn’t uncomfortable, like the raven had initially thought it would be. In fact, it felt so damn _natural_ that it almost felt wrong how he didn’t have this for a year and a half. It felt so _right_ , that he wonders why he ever stopped.

Why had he?

But before Levi goes down that particular lane, he feels Eren vibrate with laughter beside him. Feels the tingles travel along his body when Eren’s hair tickles his chin and neck. Feels oddly content on how their bodies fit and slot against each other, Eren’s back to Levi’s chest. It would’ve been perfect if only Levi could muster up the courage to intertwine their legs, ( _which he doesn’t),_ or put an arm around Eren’s waist, ( _which he doesn’t, either)._

That just felt a little too intimate.

Having an arm under the pillow Eren’s head was resting against was enough. Feeling the younger man’s lithe frame against his would have to do. Being enveloped by an overwhelming and raw scent that is just so _Eren_ will have to be more than what Levi asked for. Levi will gladly take what he can get because he doubts he’d ever have another chance.

Eren was talking about a photo he found in one of their fan’s twitter account. It was when Levi got his first tattoo that Eren designed for him, a tinny-tiny-little thing on his right hand. The tattoo was something they both got to match. Levi’s was on his right hand just a few centimeters below his thumb. It was a tiny wing, not any bigger than an inch, with a solid color of black. Eren’s was on the same position only on his left hand, and the wing wasn’t filled in with any color. It was just an outline of the wing. They made it like that so that when they held hands, the two wings would get connected.

It served as a tiny reminder to them.

In the photo, Levi was sat on a chair with his hand extended towards the camera to show his still swollen and freshly tattooed hand. Eren was nowhere to be found because he was the one who took the photo back then. “You remember this one?” Eren asked.

Levi hummed in affirmation. “Wing.”

“Yeah. When we got that wing tattoo.”

“Good times.” Levi added.

“Yeah.” Eren agreed with a slight edge to his voice.

Levi wishes he looked at the brunette’s expression then.

( _He doesn’t do that, either.)_

***

“You did not!” Eren yelled, astonished. Levi let out a snort at how the brunette reacted. “I did, I did. No joke. Ask Mikasa.”

“God you’re so embarrassing.” Eren mumbled, tossing his phone towards Levi who immediately caught it, causing his hand to leave the blanket. Eren immediately ceased his chance to hog up the blanket, leaving almost more than half of Levi’s body suddenly chilly.

“Hey why do you always do that?” Levi asked, faking annoyance. Really, he’s just happy to know Eren hasn’t changed that much. “You always do that. Guys, look, he always does this.” Levi looks at the camera. “He always makes sure that he gets the blanket all too himself. I am wounded, brat.”

Eren tears himself away from the sheets and looked at the camera, “Okay I can agree with that but I just really like blankets. Also, Levi, how can you ask Mikasa about that?” Eren asked pointedly.

“Because she’s the only one who would actually tell me. Annie isn’t actually approachable, you know.” Levi explained. “Oh, look who’s talking.” Eren remarked. “That’s why she was extra protective around that time! God, it’s all making sense now.” Levi observes the brunette with amusement as Eren buries himself under the covers again. “Mikasa, I don’t know how you found out back then but I’m really sorry about it, I swear. I’d buy you those boots you wanted as a peace offering.” Eren grumbled, looking at the camera with puppy eyes.

“It would’ve been a lot easier if you would’ve just told me that you were a virgin before – “

“Okay, enough of that!” Eren suddenly cut in, his voice loud and bordering obnoxious. It’s okay, though. Levi was used to it.

Was still, very much, used to it.  

***

“How about we actually talk about the break-up?” Eren suggested. They were still lying on their sides so they could face the camera, and they have both fallen into a more relaxed state.

Levi got an arm thrown over Eren’s waist.

_Huh. When did that happen?_

“Sure. If you’re okay with it?” Levi questioned gently.

“I can handle that much, Levi.” Eren whispered, like it was something only meant for Levi to hear. Why did that make the raven feel like he’s got the weight of the world on his shoulders?

Levi squeezed Eren a little bit tighter in reassurance, he feels Eren sigh in relief. Why did that make the raven feel lighter somehow?

“How do you want to do this?” Levi asked, it was Eren’s video after all. He can get to control how the content goes. “Let’s hear about your take on the break-up.” Eren suggested.

“Alright. Hold on to your seats, folks. It’s story time.” Levi got comfortable by resting his head farther up on the pillow he was sharing with Eren; he did so that when he lay back down to slip his arm around Eren’s waist, his fingers fell shy below Eren’s chest. His head almost looked like it was atop of Eren’s when you look through the view finder.

“We broke up when we were three years into the relationship,” Levi started.

Eren nodded.

“Right. Three years and… eight months. Honestly, if you haven’t heard, you can look it up and you can probably see some of the parts of the story on some gossip magazine or some other form of bullshit like that. Anyway, as some of you might’ve heard from the news, Eren’s father, Grisha… threatened? I guess that would be the word I would use.” Levi took a few tense moments to gather his thoughts, noticing how still Eren was in his arms, but he shrugged it off. He wouldn’t know how to comfort the teen about it, anyway.

_(Sure.)_

“I’m going to go with threatened. It was the same word the magazines used, so, fuck it.” Eren hummed in approval. Levi took that as cue to go on. “He had threatened to cut off financial support for Eren and Mikasa if we continued to… “ _Partake in illicit and inappropriate relations”.”_ Levi felt sick. “And at that time Eren and Mikasa were studying in Manhattan, and we were starting up with YouTube, too. Eren and I, along with Mikasa, decided Grisha wasn’t worth it so we decided we didn’t need his support anyway. We managed balancing school and doing part-time jobs, and also doing YouTube to get by. We had to pay for bills, the rent, and the few semesters left for Eren to graduate. Grisha did well on his threats and had zero form of support, going as far as cutting off Mikasa’s scholarship benefits and their bank accounts.” By this point, Eren was rubbing his palms on Levi’s arms under the blanket, tracing small circles on the raven’s pale skin.

Levi didn’t notice how he began to shiver, but Eren was helping a lot to ease him.

“We managed doing that for two months. Two months without much sleep, and without much food. It didn’t help that they attended such a prestigious school and Eren double-majored, too. But we did it for two months.” Levi inhaled, closing his eyes. “We tried so hard for those two months, I worked most of the time, I didn’t even notice when,” Levi’s breathing hitched.

“It was so sudden, too. I didn’t. I-I couldn’t –“ Levi had to take a few breaths. “Fuck, Eren, I-“

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say anymore.”

“But-“

“This was a bad idea. Let’s not talk about it.” Eren said with finality. They never got around to talking about what happened after. Never really got around the courage to look at the articles that littered the internet, some of them were barely correct; some of them were just plain gossip and fabrication. Levi slid his body away from Eren’s, laying down on the bed on his back and covering his face with his arms.

“Can you turn off the camera? Please? I don’t –“

“Okay.”

Levi felt the shift of weight on the bed; heard Eren’s footsteps that were muffled by the carpet slowly make their way to the tripod to turn the camera off, as requested. Levi waited for Eren to come back to bed but instead the footsteps got farther, the brunette made his way towards the bedroom door.

“I’m going to make us some tea. I’ll make your favorite, Levi. I’ll be back in a minute-“

“Eren.”

“Chamomile, right? Just a sec, Lev-“

“Eren, stay.”

Levi sat on the bed facing the door. He saw how Eren’s shoulders were tense, how his head hung low between his shoulders, how his knees were barely able to support his weight.

“Eren.” Levi urged the younger man to look back at him.

Eren did.

Levi had always loved Eren’s eyes. No one has to know but him.

And when Eren went back to bed with him, Levi lay down behind him and took Eren in his arms the way he wanted to. The way he was dying to do. The way he _should’ve_ done.

“I’m sorry.” Levi whispered against Eren’s nape, felt Eren shiver against him even though they were under the blanket already. Levi took his chance and tangled his legs with the brunette’s. No one has to know but him.

“Not your fault.” Eren assured him.

Levi almost sobbed.

Instead, he placed a chaste kiss on Eren’s nape, heard Eren’s breath hitch.

Levi leaned his body close to Eren as a reminder that Eren’s _here._

Eren let him.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed but soon enough their breathing returned to normal and Levi can feel the steady thump of Eren’s heartbeat. Levi had almost forgotten how good it felt to be with Eren like this. It felt right. It felt _exhilarating_.

And when Levi’s right hand maneuvered its way towards Eren’s left, weaving and interlacing their fingers together, Levi took huge comfort in seeing their wing tattoos together again.

Well, no one has to know but him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly i have no idea what i'm doing and I'm not going to ask ya'll to bear with me because you already have to bear with this story, which is a mess. I really have no idea what I'm doing. LOL.

**Author's Note:**

> i accept prompts or requests so give em to me :^)
> 
> thank you for reading, person.


End file.
